Chaos Born of Love
by Nova Harman-Redfern
Summary: Sick of her Daybreak upbringing Varda’s behaviour takes a drastic turn when she joins a Night World gang. Devastated, her former friends resort to drastic measures to get her back. While unknown to them, a vampire hunter has been hired…
1. Default Chapter

"I don't even understand how she could even be a /part/ of this," Tanwen wailed, staring at the run down apartment, the low burning candles creating strange looming shadows only to make the darkness of the scene even worse.  
  
Three bodies in all, whatever blood left in then seeping slowly out, staining the tip of Tanwen's shoes.  
  
"She's been slipping for weeks, am I the only one who's noticed?" Alaska pointed out, looking irritatingly bored already.  
  
"You've just been looking for /any/ excuse to get rid of her," Tanwen snapped, unable to take Alaska's callous attitude at the moment. What was she doing there anyway? She wasn't really one of their friends. Alaska just hung around in the shadows annoying everyone with unhelpful comments. "It's not like you /knew/ her."  
  
"And who warned you and led you here?" Alaska smiled, then was gone, leaving Tanwen alone with this. She had no idea what to do, or even how to start cleaning p this mess. The last thing she needed was to be caught with three dead bodies when the human law forces arrived, plus they all had bite marks on their necks.  
  
"Come on, we need to get out of here." Walker tugged on her arm. "There's nothing we can do here."  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. With a sad sigh she followed him away. Bitter tears stung Tanwen's cheeks.  
  
* * *  
  
"And how often do we get to do that kind of thing?" The blood Varda had taken coursed through her body, a high she had never experienced before.   
  
"Not too much, sure, we feed when we need to, but a kill like that is risky, therefore all the more fun the next time," Daevyn told her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Right. So - what now?" Varda took one of the cigarettes was offering around. She had never smoked before now, since everyone else was doing it, she might as well follow suit. She looked around for a lighter.  
  
"Allow me." Zed stepped up in front of her, cupping a hand around the end of the cigarette. She felt a push of something tingling her skin, when Zed took his hand away, the end was glowing. She smiled and almost choked on the mouthful of smoke she tried to blow out.  
  
"If it's really going to be /that/ much trouble, then don't waste the extra money," Rose chuckled, tossing back her mass of curly blonde hair as she lounged on a moth-eaten couch.  
  
The group of Night people all lived together in an old apartment building that was supposed to be disused, but they managed to survive there just fine. With no adults around, they could do whatever they liked. The tiny town of Blackfeather, California, was so small Varda had been told the Council probably didn't even know it existed.  
  
"Lay off Rose, your only claim to fame is some remote Harman in your family line three generations ago," Trivia snorted.  
  
Varda didn't say anything. She had always been kind of proud that her cousin was a Redfern. Recognised Night World surnames like Harmans and Redferns didn't seem to belong to anyone in this town. Varda, Daevyn and Trivia were lamias, Rose was a tiger shapeshifter, and Zed was a witch, all from unknown clans.  
  
"What's their deal?" she muttered to Daevyn, standing beside her. Daevyn snorted, admiring his reflection in a piece of broken mirror. His features were sharp, his cheekbones angled, his nose small and pointed, his thin lips were twisted in an oddly handsome smile, his dark blond hair hung almost to his shoulders, loose and tangled, but sexy at the same time.  
  
"They bitch like this all the time," he answered. "You get used to it."  
  
Again, Varda didn't say anything. She looked around the group. It was either this or go back to her idiotic Daybreak foster family, whose goodness was at the point where it was making her sick.  
  
~Never~ she thought with absolute determination. ~Nothing will make me go back~  
  
"What's up with you?" Trivia asked, noticing Varda's expression had darkened.   
  
"Nothing, just thinking," Varda answered quickly. She was someone else now, and would never be that wimp of a pushover again.  
  
"I think we need to do something about these annoying Daybreak friends of yours," Zed said with a cold smile.  
  
That got Varda's attention. Out of the entire group, Zed with his darkly attractive good looks, full of nasty ideas to toy with Daybreakers, and twisted Night World fun, was the one she liked best.  
  
"We just killed a bunch of vermin. We can't take too many risks!" Rose had sat up and was actually paying attention.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp," Trivia said dismissively.  
  
"There's nothing more fun than screwing up Daybreak morons," Daevyn agreed.  
  
Even Varda found herself chuckling in agreement. "What'd you have in mind?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Alaska said, watching Walker pacing around her room.   
  
"If your best friend since childhood suddenly switched sides then you'd feel differently," Walker snapped. "I know you have connections, so I need your help."  
  
That was the problem with being neutral as far as the whole good verses evil thing. Alaska couldn't really give a damn either way. She was beginning to wonder if she was the only vampire who just didn't care. She knew people from both sides, being a shadow occasionally had its uses. Until she had come to Blackfeather, where sides clearly mattered.  
  
"What'd you want, someone to come and convince her to turn back?"  
  
Walker frowned. "I know that's what Tanwen wants, but - " he broke off, silent for a minute or so, then shook his head. "I just don't see it happened. What we /need/ is a vampire hunter."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Walker eyed her for a few minutes. "Thanks." He left, glancing back at her suspiciously.   
  
Alaska had never trusted Varda from their first meeting. She had never offered any explanation as to why Varda bugged her so much. So if Walker wanted a vampire hunter, then Alaska was more than happy to give him one.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"So what's the story behind it all?"   
  
Generally, as long as Logan Calder was concerned, a vampire was a vampire, and if they had to be hunted, they were hunted. Occasionally, he liked to know a little about the vampire., the female ones tended to be easier to hunt.  
  
"Once a Daybreaker, she decided to turn bad," Alaska said with a shrug. "Not that much of a big deal, really. She's weak and not very bright."  
  
Logan frowned. Daybreakers deciding suddenly to change their way of thinking wasn't normal, it would very difficult to understand and agree with the concept of an enemy you'd been brought up to hate, at least, that was how he saw it. When it was good trying to be bad, usually it didn't take much to convince them they were being idiots. "No second chance, just dead?"  
  
Alaska nodded. "Well, one of her friends is convinced she can change back, but I don't know. The girl grew up in a Daybreak born and bred family, then something made her switch."  
  
"Soulmate?" Logan asked. That was usually the most common reason for a chance of sides. He'd never seen a nice simple connection between two Night People on the same side causing no fuss.  
  
Alaska shook her head, a wave of reddish brown hair falling over one eye and she shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think so."  
  
Logan nodded. "Okay, so you want this Varda Kramer person dead. She's in the small town of Blackfeather." He frowned, trying to work out how to pull this off. He didn't plan to be in town long enough to settle down, or pretend to, at least.  
  
"That's about it," Alaska said. She handed him a piece of paper with a name and address written on. "Your contact's name there is Walker Rayne. This is the address of Varda's parent's house. It's unlikely she's still living there, but it's somewhere to start."  
  
The girl would most likely have moved in with her Night World friends, once forming a gang, they tended to stick together, unless she had already killed her Daybreak family.   
  
Logan was certain there was more to this story than just a good girl gone bad scenario. But all the same, one vampire girl, how hard could she be?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're absolutely certain it was Varda?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to believe it either, but she's been acting so strange lately. I would never have thought in a million years that she could ever..." Tanwen trailed off, shaking her head. She was still in shock after seeing that dreadful murder scene last night,  
  
At least today was Sunday, so she had a chance to prepare herself before seeing Varda in school on Monday. "I know this is really short notice, but can you get here ASAP?" She had heard Walker telling someone Varda was going to be /dealt/ /with/. He wasn't the most sympathetic person in the world, even if he was a good guy. So she had decided to call in her own last resort. She and Varda had been best friends practically forever. There had also been Evan, who Varda had been close to as well. Tanwen liked him /okay/ but did tend to get a little jealous sometime, she had told herself it was just cause Evan was a boy, and more interesting than her. Now Varda had gone and wouldn't listen to her, Evan was probably going to be her best shot at convincing Varda she was wrong.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there Monday. How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad. Very, very bad. She's helped kill three people so far, maybe more. The gang she's joined is two vampires, a witch and a shapeshifter."  
  
"Hang on, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks." She hung up, pacing around her room, not really sure what to do now. Talking to Varda had turned out to be a waste of time, all she had done was sneer and laugh.   
  
"Did she tell you /why/ she'd changed?" Varda's older sister Carrie asked. Carrie had never particularly liked her sister, that was no secret, yet even she had been just as shocked at Varda's change as everyone else had.   
  
Tanwen shook her head. "No, she just said she was sick of Daybreak."  
  
"There's more, I'm sure of it," Carrie said.  
  
Tanwen shrugged uncomfortably, wishing Carrie would go. Carrie had an almost formidable presence, strange for a Daybreaker. Where Varda was small, blonde and fluffy (or had been, anyway) her sister was tall and a little too muscular for a girl, with penetrating black eyes that seemed to pierce through all your defences, along with jet black hair that framed her pale face. "She never said anything," Tanwen said again.  
  
Carrie's eyes rolled. "And you really think wolf-boy can make her change her mind."  
  
"I hope so," she sighed. Evan seemed to handle being a werewolf better than anyone else she'd met. She didn't see why they were so bad herself. Finally, Carrie left her alone. She sat at her desk, trying to finish her home work to take her mind off what was happening. It was very hard to loose your best friend to a group of killers who terrified you. ~Once Evan gets here he'll make her see straight again. He'll make it all okay~.  
  
* * *   
"Where's Evan going?"  
  
Jovannah Blackthorn scowled, watching out the window as Evan turned down the street.  
  
"Some dinky town in California," her best friend Giala Uruz answered.   
  
Some girl had called and Evan had just taken off with barely an explanation. There was an emergency and he had to go, and that was that. He hadn't said why or anything. It was hard enough to keep Evan on a leash as it was.  
  
He was probably the best looking werewolf she had ever seen. He wasn't very big, but it movie star blond, blue eyes and dreamy appearance made up for his lack of height. Charming and sensitive, yet inquisitive and cunning as well, he seemed almost /too/ good to be true. Not that Jovannah was complaining anyway. As the local beauty queen of Rockerschim High, it was only natural that he should be hers. With her impossibly long silvery blonde locks, flawless petal skin and deep hazel eyes, she was as irresistible as he was. Together, she thought they made a stunning couple, no matter how cliché it may me (though she was sure she'd heard some of the nobodies calling her Mary behind her back, but had never really understood why)  
  
"He said it was something to do with someone in some place called Blackfeather."  
  
Giala's eyebrow arched as she heard the name. They were currently in Golden Leaf, a made community for wealthy people. Designer everything was everywhere you looked, large houses, perfect yards, top name shops and beauty salons, fabulous over priced restaurants, a perfect place for perfect people. Jovannah had never known anything else.   
  
"Blackfeather, you said?" Giala asked with surprise and disgust. "My cousin Daevyn lives there, the place is a dump? What would Evan be doing there?"  
  
Jovannah looked over at her friend, then around her room, the pretty pastel colours, the large four-poster bed, fur rug, reclining chair. Enough CDs to sink a shop, top of the range stereo, the latest DVD player, the best computer money could buy, wide screen TV, walk in closet. It was almost hard to imagine /her/ Evan in a different town that was supposed to be a dump that Giala's icky cousin Daevyn lived in.   
  
"I have to know what he's doing there."   
  
Giala almost shrieked. "You're not actually thinking of /going/ there? It would be suicide!"  
  
Jovannah had no idea what Blackfeather would be like, she had never been anywhere outside of her community, and Giala did tend to have a habit of exaggerating. "But I need to know what he's doing. Could you call your cousin and get him to find out?"  
  
Giala made a face, her delicate nose wrinkling. "I guess," she said. "You could call Logan."  
  
Jovannah frowned. She tended not to trust Logan, with the whole issue of him being a vampire hunter. She'd only used him once, and as far as she was aware, he hadn't figured out who she really was. "Call you cousin," she said again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jovannah would only call Logan if she had no other choice. She had to know what Evan was up to first, /then/ she could decide what to do about it.   
  
* * * 


End file.
